Finding Moon
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Cheyenne has the perfect life living with her aunt and uncle on their small Wyoming farm and her best friend Declan next door, and the Wyoming hills/mountains to ride in..what happens when she gets a major life change? Bigger Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Moon

Chapter One "Sam's Horror"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters!

A/N: This is my new story, I hope you like it. Enjoy! It will be an OC story, kinda.

Sam Forster Pov

Friday, August 13th

Summary: One day her aunt and uncle tell her they have good news, what could it possibly be? They're moving! But not good news right? They're moving all the way to Darton, Nevada where her uncle has some friends and family, they've already looked into buying a ranch. Cheyenne knows she will hate her new home in Nevada, I mean what will she do without her best friend Declan? Or the open Wyoming hills? But what happens when she goes to a BLM auction in her new town and sees a beautiful stallion?

I wasn't much into believing suspicions but so far, my Friday the thirteenth was starting to turn into a horrible day. I had just come from riding with my best friend, Jen Kenworthy on War Drum Flats when my Gram called me up to the house.

"I'll take care of Ace, you get on up to the house Sam." Dallas, Riverbend's foreman, said to me.

"Thanks Dallas." I gave Ace, my horse, a kiss on his nose and walked into the white two story ranch house I called home. Something was upsetting my Gram, she was pacing around the sink when I came in. "What's wrong Gram?"

Gram frowned at me. "Samantha, Brynna just called from Willow Springs."

I felt my stomach drop when my Gram mentioned my stepmother and her workplace. There's only one reason Brynna would call and only one reason Gram would worry. The Phantom, my old horse who used to be named Blackie. Blackie and I had gotten into a riding accident five years ago, I had been sent to San Francisco to live with my aunt Sue and Blackie had escaped to the wild.

Blackie, now the Phantom, was a wild stallion who had his own herd. But sometimes he still came to me which was good but bad, his tolerance for me and his courage to come into captivity risked his freedom every time. Brynna worked for the BLM and they were in charge of protecting wild horses—which sometimes meant rounding them up when they needed help. I've always worried that they would round up the Phantom.

Gram's hand on my shoulder brought me back into the present. "Samantha, they didn't catch your Blackie." Gram reassured me.

I barely had sighed my relief when Gram spoke again. "I'm afraid they caught his son, what is it you call him? Moon."

I gasped. "No Gram!"

Gram nodded. "Brynna wanted to see if you would come up and confirm it for her."

I nodded my answer. Gram grabbed her keys to her Buick and we went up to Willow Springs in silence.

…...

I took a deep breath as I got out of Gram's car. I saw Brynna's red hair by a corral and I walked fast towards it. Brynna turned at the sound of footsteps, she gave me a sad smile when she saw me.

"I'm so sorry Sam-" Brynna started but I cut her off.

"Why did you catch him? Are you going to let him go? Is he okay?" I blurted out the questions.

Brynna sighed. "Someone reported a horse that was limping, when I sent Hugh out on a horse to check..." Brynna stopped talking. "The horse seemed to be okay for the most part, there's some heat in his leg though. What worried Hugh and I, was the stallion didn't react when Hugh came up to him, or when he roped him."

I looked in the corral. There stood Moon, the Phantom's son, looking like a calm saddle horse. What was wrong with him?

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not completely sure yet, but I think he's been drugged. We're waiting for Dr. Scott to come."

"Drugged?" Gram and I gasped in unison.

Brynna nodded slowly. "I don't know how, but that's what it seems like. Otherwise, why would he be so calm and why are his eyes so dull?"

I looked closer at Moon and could see what Brynna did. Moon's eyes were completely dull looking and why didn't the young beautiful stallion react when he was roped, and brought to captivity?

I heard truck tires and saw Dr. Scott's truck pull up. After twenty minutes of checking over Moon, Dr. Scott turned to us. "I can't say for sure without doing blood tests but I'd say you're right Brynna." Dr. Scott told Brynna.

Brynna bit her lip. "What should I do with him?" Brynna asked hesitantly. I knew we all wouldn't like his answer. There was only one choice for right now.

"Well, there's no way he can go back out onto the range like this. He'd be a big target for predators." Dr. Scott shook his head at the thought. "I think that leg might need care, maybe it needs to be iced, it might just be a pulled tendon or muscle."

Brynna nodded. "Well thank you for coming Dr. Scott and I think I'll call you when he seems to be over his drugging."

Dr. Scott shook Brynna's hand. "I'd say it was just something similar to Ace(A/N: You know that thing everyone warns you about when you buy horses that makes them seem calm.) and should wear off in the next hour or so, I'll call you with the blood results when I get them back."

Dr. Scott left and Brynna motioned she would be right back, I saw her talking to a man up by her office, she was pointing to Moon at times and frowning...then Brynna walked back over to us. "Sam..."Brynna's tone was apologetic. I knew what she was going to say.

"You're not going to let him go back to the range are you?" I guessed softly.

"That man up there, is my supervisor/boss. He's told me we will not be sending Moon back to the range, he'll be placed in our upcoming auction." Brynna gave me a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Sam."

I just shrugged, not trusting myself to speak. I gave Moon a quick look and then walked toward Gram's Buick, a few minutes later we were back on the road to Riverbend.

"I forgot Samantha, I have to stop by and get some papers from Maxine Ely, you don't mind do you?" My Gram asked.

"No I don't Gram." I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about Moon, Samantha, but he'll probably find a really great home since every person at the auction has to be an approved adopter. Remember that Samantha." Gram said, trying to comfort me.

I just gave her a shrug and looked out the window. That was the last of our conversation for the ride.

…...

Cheyenne Smith Pov

I watched my best friend, Declan Chance, ride his horse, Wind Storm, into the arena. Declan has been my best friend since third grade, four years after I moved to Shooting Star, Wyoming to live with my aunt Dixie and my uncle DJ at Shooting Stars Stables. Declan and Wind Storm were amazing together, a really good roping team-they were into calf roping occasionally- and that was great, because Declan's other favorite rodeo event was bareback bronc riding, which I thought was too dangerous for him.

I watched my uncle DJ, release the calf and watched Declan and Wind Storm go after the calf. Within a few seconds Declan rope the calf and jump from Wind Storm, he tied the calf and then put his hands up, signaling he was done.

"Eight seconds!" DJ called out to Declan.

Declan smiled. It was a good time for a guy who didn't do it often. "We're getting better." Declan said untying the calf and mounting Wind Storm

DJ nodded and smiled. "You really are. You ever think of giving up bronc riding?"

Declan shook his head. "Never. It's too much fun." Declan said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. Guys. I thought, shaking my head.

I saw a black car come up our drive and park by the house. Moose, our twelve month old chocolate lab, ran out barking and greeting the car. DJ looked at his watch and grimaced. "I've got someone to talk to guys. See you later." DJ walked away very fast towards the car.

I watched as a young woman and a young man, both looking to be in their late twenties, get out of the car. The woman glanced around the farm and smiled at the man. They must be new boarders, coming to check out the farm. I thought to myself.

But after a few minutes my aunt Dixie came out and all four went into the light yellow farm house we lived in. Well, that was shocking, usually new clients would follow DJ and Dixie into the barn office and they would discuss boarding fees, stall or field board...etc. But why would they go into the house?

I shook it off when Declan yelled my name. "Cheyenne, after I put Wind Storm away we're still going to watch the movie right?"

"Huh?" I said, I had been deep in thought. "Oh yeah, the movie right."

Declan chuckled. "Sometime I worry about you C." Declan used his nickname for me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I worry about you a lot Dec."

Declan went to put away Wind Storm and I headed up to the house to get the movie ready. "And this is our living room, as you can see it has a great view of the farm and the fields. We've always loved having our big window right there." I heard my aunt Dixie say as I opened the door to the hallway right by the living room. "Cheyenne's bedroom upstairs also has a nice big window that shows a beautiful view of the mountains and our horses."

What the hell? Why were they telling them about the house? I took my boots off and walked into the living room where my aunt Dixie and uncle DJ stood with the young couple, they all looked up in surprise as I walked in. "Cheyenne! When did you come in?" Uncle DJ asked.

"Just now.." I said hesitating. I felt uneasy right now.

"Tia, Matt, this is our niece, Cheyenne." My aunt Dixie put her arm around my shoulders.

Tia smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you Cheyenne."She held out her hand and my manners kicked in.

"Nice to meet you too." I shook her and her husband's hand.

Dixie and DJ exchanged a look. "Would you mind waiting in the kitchen for a few minutes for us, Cheyenne?"

"Sure." I agreed, wanting to escape the living room. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at our small wooden table. I sat there waiting silently as I heard them talking about the house, soon enough I was starting to feel dread. There could only be one reason they would be showing that couple the house. I didn't let my mind say what it was.

Declan pushed open the kitchen door and came in, kicking his boots off and hanging his stetson on the hat rack. "C?" Declan said and I could hear the concern in his voice. Declan crouched by me and grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head. A minute later my Uncle DJ walked in and looked at Declan and I. "Cheyenne. Your aunt and I have something to tell you." After he was finished speaking, my Aunt Dixie walked in.

I looked over, worriedly, at Declan. His expression mirrored mine. "What is it?"

They both stepped closer. "Well...we have some good news." Uncle DJ said. Good news? Maybe it wasn't what I thought... "It's gonna be a big life change, but a good one."

Declan and I exchanged another worried look. "Spit it out already." I said, my tone sharper than I intended it to be because of my worrying.

"We're moving." Aunt Dixie replied. "To Nevada." None of us were prepared for my reaction.

"We're moving to where?" I shouted, jumping up out of my seat. Declan grabbed my shoulders.

"C, calm down." Declan said, warningly. I ignored him.

"You call this good news?" I half-shouted at them. "Why? Why now? Why are you doing this?"

Aunt Dixie tried to grab my hand but I yanked it out of her reach. "We have some friends there and DJ has some family there. We think it would be a good move and DJ wants to be closer to his family."

I wanted to say I didn't care what DJ wanted, but I couldn't. I looked at my Uncle DJ and saw the man who had raised me, the man who had taken me in willingly with my aunt when he was only twenty four and just starting out with this ranch. So how could I object when this was what he wanted?

Declan looked at me and I saw the sadness, the shock in his eyes. It was a big blow to both of us. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked, quietly. I sat back down, Declan stood frozen in shock.

"A couple months. DJ's brother, Mark, showed us this ranch that was for sale in the town he lives in with Mark's parents and aunt and uncle. It's even bigger than this one, it has two sixteen stalls barns with water and electricity, an outdoor arena, a large log cabin, and a round pen. It's really nice, right in wild horse country. Close to Las Vegas and Reno, it's a small town named Darton and it's really a good town." Aunt Dixie told me. "It's also all wooden board fencing and it comes with some really nice broodmares and other breeding stock. It's gone bankrupt so it's going for a good price."

It was really an opportunity for them—I could see that. They've always talked of expanding, but when they looked into it, they didn't have the money. But now the perfect opportunity a nice ranch with nice facilities at a cheaper price. Even better for DJ, because his family was right there. I've always known how hard it was for DJ when his mother, father and younger brother moved to Nevada and he stayed with Dixie and I, here in Wyoming.

But didn't they see what _I_ would have to give up? I know it sounds selfish but I would have to leave Declan, my one and only best friend that I've known since elementary school. I would be giving up the so familiar, open Wyoming hills for a place so unknown.

"I know this must sound like the most terrible thing in the world to you, but we honestly weighed the pros and cons and the pro weighed out the cons." Uncle DJ said.

I couldn't bear to look over at Declan. We were going to lose each other after all our years together. "When?" I heard Declan ask.

Aunt Dixie and Uncle DJ looked uncomfortable. "As soon as the deal goes through, Cheyenne and I are heading to Nevada to help move everything in and then Dixie will come down with the horses and more of our stuff." Uncle DJ answered.

"Is the deal almost done?" Declan questioned, his voice low.

"It's going to be done in a day or two. Tia and Matt really love the house and the farm, this is their first visit to the house but they've seen pictures, they've been down to the barn and through the fields. At first they were just going to be boarders but when they started talking about their dream to buy a farm...Well we told them that ours was for sale and we needed to sell quickly. Tia and Matt have already agreed to keep on all the boarders and we've told everyone." Uncle DJ answered him.

"Wait, you've told everyone here? Why didn't they say anything?" I asked, angrily.

"We asked them to keep it a secret." Aunt Dixie answered me.

Everybody knew but Declan and I. How had we missed this? More importantly, how had _I _missed this when I lived in the same house with them and was with them all the time except for when I was in school?

Uncle DJ looked back to the living room and I knew they wanted to get back to Tia and Matt. "Go." I whispered. Aunt Dixie gave me a hug and Uncle DJ kissed my cheek.

"It's gonna be alright." Aunt Dixie whispered back before following DJ to the living room. Declan pulled me out of the chair and into his arms.

"Oh Cheyenne!" Declan exclaimed. I put my arms around him and held on tightly.

"What are we gonna do Declan?" It wasn't until Declan wiped my cheek with his finger that I realized that I was crying.

"It's gonna be alright Cheyenne. Nevada isn't that far away...We can visit each other. School doesn't start for another week or two, I'll come to Nevada with you." Declan said, really thinking now. "And then there's Thanksgiving and Christmas, I'll come to Nevada for both or maybe you can come here."

I smiled sadly up at Declan. "You really would drive all the way to see me?"

Declan gave me a look of surprise. "Well of course I would! You're my best friend! We've always been there for each other and we always will. So if it means driving long hours to come see you, I'll do it."

"Thanks Declan." I gave him one last squeeze and let go of him. Declan was a true friend and I thanked God that I had him.

…...

Back To Sam Pov

I opened the door of the Buick and got out. I could see Jake riding Witch in their arena with Bryan watching, I saw Quinn bringing up Chocolate Chip, his horse, to the barn. Oddly I didn't see the other two Ely brothers or their mom, Maxine or their dad, Luke. "Gram, I'm gonna go watch Jake."

Gram gave me a smile. "Alright, I'm going to get the papers from Maxine. I'll give you a couple minutes."

I walked over the arena, coming up beside Bryan. "Hi Bryan."

Bryan looked over and smiled at me. "Hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

I just smiled back at him "Gram had to get some papers from your mom, Bryan."

"Oh yeah, Mom said something about that." Bryan said and then we were both quiet, watching Jake. Witch seemed to be in a bad mood today because she kept throwing bucks and trying to bolt, Jake wouldn't let her of course and he spun her in a circle until she stopped. After that though, she didn't give him too many problems. Jake looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

It made me grin right back then I bit my lip. _Stop it, Jake. _I thought towards him. Recently Jake and I have gotten more than 'just friends' feelings for each other and we didn't want to tell everyone yet but wouldn't some notice when we were always smiling at each other like this and being together more often than we ever have been?

Jake rode Witch through the gate and dismounted her right by Bryan and I. "How ya doing Brat?" Jake asked, using his annoying nickname for me.

I scowled at him. "Would you stop calling me that?" I snapped.

Jake chuckled. "It's a habit I'll never get out of."

Quinn came up with Chip to see what we were doing. "Hey did you guys hear the ranch beside us has been sold?"

This came as a surprise to me. Of course I've seen the beautiful ranch next to the Ely's, the last Gram had said anything about it was a couple weeks ago when it went on the market and that apparently the owners were bankrupt and had to sell. "When did this happen? It's only been on the market for a couple weeks!"

Quinn shrugged. "A couple days ago, I saw the sold sign on it. Supposed to someone from up north moving in there."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"From my dad." Quinn answered. "He heard it from one of the guys down at the fire house, who's related the people moving in." And guys said girls gossip!

"Well it seems like a deal, I mean they're only paying 200,000 for it." Bryan replied. Wow, that was cheap. "And they're also getting the Jameses breeding stock."

Jake whistled. "They've got some good stock over there." I knew the Jameses were big into breeding rodeo competition horses, but lately I haven't seen many horses being born.

"Apparently they were really bankrupt and were selling off stock and they've just decided to include the rest of their stock in with the farm." Bryan continued.

I felt a pang of sadness for this family that was losing their ranch and their beloved animals. I also remembered Moon in the process.

Jake noticed the sadness on my face. "Something wrong, Brat?" Jake asked, making Bryan's and Quinn's eyes turn to me.

"I was at Willow Springs before we came here." I said glumly. "You'll never guess who they brought in."

Jake looked worried for a second then his face cleared. "Well I know it's not your Blackie or you would be begging me to help you convince Wyatt to let you adopt him...so who is it?"

"His son, Moon." I sighed.

Jake's face shifted in a frown then. "Why? Are they letting him back out?"

"He was limping and someone reported it. Then when Hugh brought him in, he was so calm and they found out he'd been drugged...Brynna wanted to release him after the drugs were out of his system but her boss is placing him in the upcoming BLM auction." I told Jake, feeling more depressed than before.

Jake's face softened. "I'm sorry Sam. I know how much you like seeing him out in the wild, but hey he's so beautiful that someone will probably love him right away and give a good home."

Bryan and Quinn exchanged glances. "Is this the black stallion we saw with you that one time?" Quinn asked.

I nodded. Quinn and Bryan grimaced. "I wish I had some money, I'd buy that horse. He'd be a great horse." Bryan said, looking like he was thinking about how great it would be.

I smiled at them. "He would be. He is _going _to be." I corrected.

"Sam!" I heard Gram yell my name. I turned around and saw Gram standing by the Buick. "We better be heading home, so I can get dinner started."

So I said goodbye to the three Ely boys and got into the Buick, feeling slightly better.

…...

Cheyenne Pov

Dinner was a very quiet. For me at least. Aunt Dixie and Uncle DJ were both talking a lot about the new ranch, how it would be great and everything would still be the same. So I tuned them out after awhile until Uncle DJ shook my shoulder.

"Cheyenne? Did you hear me, honey?" Uncle DJ asked.

"Sorry, what Uncle DJ?" I said, confused.

Aunt Dixie and Uncle DJ both chuckled. "Maybe we shouldn't give you the option of getting your own horse." Aunt Dixie said.

I almost jumped up in excitement. "My own horse? I'm getting a horse?"

Aunt Dixie nodded then Uncle DJ said: "We were thinking we could spare some money to buy you a horse since you're having a lot of big changes. Nevada has a lot of mustangs and there's a BLM office near where we're moving and they're having an auction on Saturday. We were thinking we could find you a horse."

I jumped out of my chair and hugged them both, excited. "Oh thank you! This is going to be great! I can't wait to tell Declan!"

Uncle DJ sat me back down in my chair. "We were thinking maybe a young horse would suit you better, since you're less likely to have issues with a young horse. Older horses, especially stallions and lead mares, are going to be used to being dominant and you're going to have more of a problem handling them."

My own horse! A young horse, that I could raise and bring up, all by myself. I was trembling with excitement, finally a horse. "May I be excused?" I asked.

"You may." Aunt Dixie replied and I ran to my room, grabbing my cell phone off it's charger. I instantly called Declan. He answered on the third ring.

"'Lo?" Declan's voice sounded groggy, like he had been asleep.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked, trying to hold my excitement in.

"Kinda." Declan answered, sounding amused now.

"Well wake up! I have some _amazing_ news to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"I'mgettingahorse!" I was so excited the words came out all at one time.

"You're getting a horse?" Declan asked, even though my word came out not seeming to make sense, Declan always understood me.

"Yes! A mustang! There's an auction sometime this week in Nevada and Aunt Dixie and Uncle DJ are getting me a horse!" I was close to shouting now.

Declan chuckled. "That's nice, C. You sound like you're really excited."

"I am!"

"You better send me pictures of your new horse and I know you're gonna need my great advice..so you better call me all the time too."

I snorted. "Like I would want your advice while I was training my horse. I want my horse to turn out good, not bad, Dec."

"Well that's why you want my advice. So he or she will turn out good." Declan said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Declan."

"Well if you don't mind C, I'm going back to bed. I was having a very nice dream about Megan Fox." I pretended to gag and Declan chuckled. "Night, C. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, well leave your dream out of our conversation later. I don't want to hear your sick fantasies about Megan Fox." _Guys_. I rolled my eyes.

Declan hung up and I went to take my shower. It was close to eight thirty and I was really wound up, how would I get to sleep now? I had planned on going to sleep early and waking up early, so I could go ahead and get my chores done so I could ride with Declan tomorrow to rodeo.

Oddly enough, as I laid down an hour later, I found that I was tired. I thought about what the horses would look like. Would I get a filly or a colt? A chestnut or bay or maybe a gray? Would he or she be tall or short?

So many questions and I wouldn't get an answer until the auction. I sighed and pulled my covers up to my chin, within fifteen minutes, I was asleep and I was dreaming of my to-be horse.

…...

A/N: Hi everyone! Yes, another new story from me. Of course you can see this one involves New Moon, the Phantom's son, I hope you're not too disappointed that he's not wild anymore but it will all turn out alright for him :) …..I do a lot of other character stories but Sam is a lot more involved in this story. So anyway I hope you like it and I hope you'll continue reading Finding Moon.

Reviews are appreciated! I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think so far of the story :)

For all my other readers: Sorry I haven't updated lately guys! I got hired at CVS(Pharmacy/Store) at the beginning of September and I've been working a lot! We're also training my family's young horses(and mine) so that also takes a lot of time. But don't worry, I'll update soon. If you want check out my website for previews and if you want to talk on the forum about ideas/suggestions for a story, that's great! I'm open to any suggestions/ideas! Or if you just wanna talk about stories or anything, go on!

Well thanks for reading :)

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Moon Chapter 2 "Nevada" Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my characters! Monday, August 16th, 6:30am Cheyenne POV The sun was lighting up the sky as we hit the town Darton. I had to admit it looked like a nice town, they had a Welcome To Darton! Sign when you first came in and then you passed a shop called Phil's Fill Up, then a diner named Clara's Diner, of course the high school—which looked nice—and then of course the range. I heard Declan, who was riding along with us to Nevada with his parents permission, take in a deep breath. "Cheyenne, look!" Declan pointed from the front seat out to the range. I looked over and saw a beautiful sight. Real wild horses were standing at a small lake and of course the sun was just lighting up the sky, making it even better. I could see a couple of foals with them and smiled. "That's gonna be an everyday sight for you Cheyenne." DJ said from the drivers seat. "Mark says there's lots of wild horses out on the range. And you can see a lot of 'em too." I smiled even more widely at the mention of DJ's younger brother Mark. I loved that man, when we were together we had the best of times and he always let me do things Dixie or DJ never would. "Is Mark coming over anytime soon?" DJ gave me a slight glare through the mirror. "Yes, he'll be over today with some friends to help out us with some of our stuff. But I'm not leaving you three alone." DJ was referring to the last time Declan, Mark and I were together. Mark had let us drink some alcohol with him—we didn't even get drunk so I don't know why they were so mad—and we had gotten in trouble. I let out a small giggle and Declan chuckled, remembering. DJ's face softened, he wasn't as mad as Aunt Dixie was. Soon enough we reached the ranch and I gasped, taking it all in. DJ and Dixie had made the right choice, even if I did miss Wyoming, this ranch was great. The barns were all painted a pretty and nice Red, the fences surrounding the property all painted white and the horses standing in the fields were very well taken care of. DJ stopped the truck by the house but I didn't bother looking, I wanted to see our new stock. I ran down to the pastures and saw three mares, which two of them had foals with them, one stallion, a couple of yearlings and a couple of horses that seemed to be around three years old. A lot of them were paints and they had the build of Quarter Horses so I'm assuming this used to be a breeding operation and not a cattle farm. "Nice aren't they?" DJ asked with Declan right beside him. I nodded. "The Jameses, the people who owned this ranch, they bred horses for rodeo which is why all these horses are Paints and Quarter horses. So we're getting a deal here." I nodded again. "I can see that. And look, we have two babies!" We had had one foal at our barn, she had been a border's horse but we still all loved that little baby. "That we do, with a third on the way." DJ smiled. "Did they say when she was due?" I asked excitedly. "Said within the next few weeks or so she should foal. Said she's one of their best broodmares and she's never had a problem foaling and always throws color horses."DJ replied. I looked at the pretty brown and white mare and felt even more excited. "Can I take care of her?" I blurted out. DJ chuckled. "Sure, from now on she'll be one of your responsibilities and after she foals, her baby will be your responsibility too." I hugged him tightly. "Thanks Uncle DJ." He gave me a gentle squeeze in return. "What's her name?" "Her name is Cherokee, she's thirteen years old and this is her fourth foal." I smiled while looking at Cherokee and jumped when I heard truck doors slamming. "Sounds like Mark and his buddies are here." Declan said putting his arm around my shoulders and gently steering me towards the house. "Don't worry, I'll sneak you out later to see the horses." I laughed at Declan. "Thanks Buddy." "Cheyenne!" I heard Mark shout and I saw him up by a truck with a whole lot of guys. I slipped out from Declan's arm and ran towards Mark. When I reached him he opened his arms and I jumped into them. "That's my girl!" I laughed as he swung me around in a circle. Then he sat me down. "You've grown!" I said, still laughing. When I last saw Mark, he was five eleven. "Yep." Mark grinned. "Six foot two now." "Aren't you supposed to like stop growing when you're like twenty?" I asked in disbelief. Mark just kept the grin on his face. Then he turned me towards the guys that were with him. "Alright Cheyenne, I want you to meet some of the men I work with. This is Luke Ely, he's the head chief for the volunteer firefighters and these boys here are some of his sons. This is Bryan, Jake and Quinn, then some of the guys from the department. Trevor, Brody and Chase." I shook everyone's hand as Mark introduced Declan, DJ and I. "Nice to see you again, DJ." Trevor smiled. "You too, Trevor. Mark tells me you finally married Kelly and you guys have a family now." DJ smiled. Trevor Chuckled. "That's right. Well we don't have a family quite yet, our first is almost due."

"Well congratulations!" DJ patted Trevor's back. I just watched as they talked.

"Alright, we better get to work on moving things in the house." Mark said and we all turned to DJ's truck that had things in the back of the truck and in the rental u-haul trailer. "DJ, how is everything packed?"

DJ explained everything and we started working on getting everything in the house. I stood back to take a look at it with Declan. The house was...amazing. It was a big log cabin, I saw two bay windows, one from the living room and one from the kitchen. It had a wide wrap around porch and the wood looked to be in excellent condition.

DJ smiled at me as he put key in the door and opened the doors. I smiled as soon as soon as I saw the living room. It was an open floor plan and the living was a nice size, you could see a small dining room then the kitchen. The back wall by the kitchen and dining was painted a nice red and it had an animal silhouette lamp over the dining room floor(would be above table). I could see the kitchen island and all the wooden cabinets.

The living room had a big bay window overlooking the pastures, that would definitely be a pretty view. The stairs were across the living room and you could see the bedroom doors. "Do we get to pick our rooms?" I asked.

DJ chuckled. "Well you know Dixie and I get the master. You have the choice of the bedroom all the way back down the hallway or the one right next to ours."

"Uh, I think I'll go with the one down the hallway." I answered.

DJ smiled and walked up the stairs, Declan and I followed quickly. The bathroom was at the top of the stairs, it had a jacuzzi tub and a shower, a sink and toilet. It was Western Cowboy themed.

"This looks _very _nice." I smiled at DJ.

"And all yours since our bedroom has it's own bathroom." DJ chuckled.

"Yes!" Declan and I slapped high fives.

We first went into the master bedroom, which was huge and overlooked the barns. Their bathroom also has a jacuzzi tub, shower, etc.

Then I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. It was a nice sized room with a bay window on the front wall with a sitting place on it. It overlooked the horses pastures and a good bit of the ranch. I had two closets and another window on the west wall. It was a plain white room but I'd change that.

So we started bringing stuff in, Declan and Bryan I think, was helping me with my stuff. I sat my bed against the south wall facing out, put my entertainment stand by the bay window on the north wall, and my desk under my other window on the west wall. I sat my computer on the desk and Declan brought up my TV. As the men brought in the heavy stuff, I started unpacking the kitchen stuff we had grabbed this morning.

Just a few things to get us through tonight. Sandwich meat, hamburger meat, bread, two packs on soda, a pack of water, a few bags of chips. I unloaded some paper plates and plastic cups, silverware and napkins.

They set up the living room, DJ just putting stuff wherever for now til Dixie got here. I took some towels and soap up to our bathrooms and made sure everything was in the house when the men stopped.

They were all plopped down on the couch, loveseat and recliner chair and I sat on Declan's lap since there were no spots left. "I never knew you had so much stuff DJ." Mark remarked.

"Me either." DJ sighed tiredly. I quickly went to the kitchen and brought all the men water, which they thanked me for. I grabbed a mountain dew for Declan and I.

"So, Cheyenne, you coming to the BLM auction on Saturday to look at horses?" Mark asked.

"Yep. I can't wait! I'm finally getting my own horse." I smiled excitedly.

"Just don't pick a crazy horse." Brody chuckled.

"Oh I will." I grinned at him. "I have a thing for loving crazy horses."

"Sounds like Sam." Quinn nudged Jake. I looked over at them both. "Sam is Jake's friend, our neighbor's daughter. She loves crazy horses."

"Not crazy, just a little wild." Jake replied.

"Maybe I should ask her to help me pick out a horse." I laughed.

"She thinks with her heart, not her head." Bryan said.

"Well most women do." Trevor said and I glared at him.

"Most women what?" I asked with my arms crossed. Trevor grinned at me.

"You see a beautiful horse or a horse that needs some TLC and you of course want to take care of it, you know that maternal instinct." I threw a pillow at Trevor and he caught it.

"I bet your wife would love to hear that." I threatened.

"She'd probably agree." Chase spoke up.

"Men!" I huffed, getting off the couch. "Well you can sit in here! I'm going to see our new horses."

I walked out of the house and down the where the few horses were. Cherokee came trotting over and nickered at me. She nudged my hand. "Sorry girl, I don't have any treats on me right now."

"Well that's no good." I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around and Bryan Ely was standing there.

I smiled at him. "Well Dixie is coming down with our horses and our horse things so I didn't think to bring any."

Bryan handed me something. It was a peppermint. "Had those from when the farrier came this morning, my horse hates getting her feet done."

I thanked him and held the peppermint out for Cherokee. She lipped it up fast. "Well I know what to get you now girl." I patted her gently and turned towards Bryan.

"Want to see the yearlings?" I asked.

"Sure. I didn't really know the Jameses but I heard they bred good horses." Bryan said as we walked.

"From what I see of the horses they did." I agreed. The yearlings were all grazing. There were 2 paints and a solid yearling. The first paint was a filly and she was a brown and white overo, maybe about 14.3hh already, she was pretty. The second paint was a colt, a black and white tobiano paint with mainly black on his chest and face, the third was another filly but she was a solid palomino horse with a blaze and two white stockings on her back feet.

"They're all so beautiful." I said, knowing now this was the best for Dixie and DJ. They would be able to live their real dreams out now with all this land and the extra barns.

"They are. But you haven't seen beautiful until you have seen our wild horses on the range. The freedom, their spirit, determination...Such wild beauty."

"I saw some this morning. It was my first sighting and it was amazing." I agreed. "And we're actually going to the auction this Saturday so I can pick out a horse for myself. We're thinking a weanling or yearling for me. I'm hoping for a filly."

"Wild horses can be some of the best horses. They're tough, easy keepers but they're gonna need a lot of ground work since they have no prior experience with people. But you're right in thinking of getting a young one, they'll want a herd, your bond will be strong." Bryan said. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So what do y'all do around here for fun?" I asked to stop the silence. Bryan smiled.

"Ride a lot. Friday night football games in the fall, rodeo in the summer. My family and most of our neighbors have cattle to worry about so riding out, checking fence, that kind of thing." Bryan answered.

I nodded. "How are the people in town? At school?" I paused. "Are you in my grade?"

"People in town and at school are great. Very into the whole hospitality thing and being neighborly. As for am I in your grade...It depends. What grade are you in? I'm a senior this year."

"I'm a junior." I was half relieved. I'd know some people, at least I wouldn't be so alone even if he was a grade ahead of me.

"Jake's friend, Sam? She's a junior so she'll be in your classes most likely and her friend, Jennifer Kenworthy will maybe be in your classes too. She's a junior also but super smart." Bryan chuckled. "But you won't be alone. We'll all show you around and help you get settled in."

"Thanks." I had the beginnings of new friendships here already. Maybe Nevada wouldn't be so bad.

…...

AN: Hey everyone! So sorry it's been so long! My life has been HECTIC and crazy this past year or so. I have a child now and no internet(only at my mom's house) so I haven't updated much at all but now I am trying to update more! If you're still reading, as I hope you are, I will try to get more updates in. They might be shorter, I usually try to write atleast 5,000-6,000 words before I post but I might cut down so I can update more. Probably 2,000-4,000 words. But that means I can update more frequently. I am going to try to update every one of my stories within the next two weeks and keep updating them at least hopefully within each month. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love hearing from my readers! Thanks, QuinnandSeth'sgirl15.


End file.
